Secrets of Times Before
by Buggy
Summary: Dumbledore has made peace with a group of people known as the Avlonians. They begin to hang around Hogwarts. How do these people have to do with Harry's past? Voldemort seems to be particularly interested.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Hello! I do not own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books! It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. However, everything that is not in the books, is mine! Including the plot.

Author's Note: Hello again! Well, I started this story some time last year, but I got a little distracted and I left it without updating for a long time. I erased it from ff.net and I'm starting over! (Obviously) Originally it was going to take place in Harry's 5th year, but since the 5th book already came I just decided to make it 6th year instead. It was called Order of the Phoenix before, but now it's not! Just wanted to let you know in case you thought I was like copying the other story Ok? Ok. 

On with the story! lol

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Secrets of Times Before

Chapter 1

Johnny

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sky was clear except for a few silvery clouds hovering over a hilltop. The stars were bright on the Italian night sky and the moon was full and glowing.

The moon cast a pale, almost shimmering light over the forest. No one, human that is, ever came into that forest. People in the nearby villages and towns all had tales and stories of it. Some people said it was haunted, others said it was inhabited by wood nymphs, fairies, and unicorns. But, even those never stepped foot inside the boundaries of that shadowed forest.

During the day, it looked like it was haunted, on the outside at least. The trees were tall, with dark bark and leaves. As far as you could see into the shadows, which wasn't far, that was all you could see, shadows. Of course no one ever went far enough in to see if that was all there was. Sometimes children or teenagers or even some adults would dare each other to go all the way in, but they never made it, they all usually got scared as soon as they took one step inside, all but one. 

It was awhile ago. Johnny Raolds was a kind farmer that lived out on the edge of a small town. Everyone knew Johnny, and they all thought well of him. He was soft-spoken and always played with the children when he went to the market to sell some of his crops. 

He was somewhere around seventy-one years old or so, but you couldn't tell. He never seemed to slow down. Sometimes you'd even see him skipping down an alley on his way to the market. Johnny may have had a few wrinkles on his forehead or some white streaks in his hair, but he was never considered old. 

You could look at his face and just smile.

One day Johnny was out walking his old dog, Benny. Benny had been around as long as Johnny had; at least that's how it seemed. Benny was a beagle, and sometimes Johnny would tell the children about how they used to go hunting. According to him, Benny was a great hunting dog. He could catch anything! That's what Johnny said. 

Well anyway, they were out on a walk. It was a nice evening, the sun was just going down and the sky was a giant rainbow. Suddenly, Benny stopped and smelled the air. Johnny looked up, and Benny took off.

"WAIT!" He yelled after his dog.

Benny just kept running though. Right toward the forest.

Johnny continued to call after the dog, but he kept going. So, Johnny ran after his dog. For someone of his age, Johnny was running extremely fast, but then again it was Johnny. 

He ran all the way to the edge of the forest, where Benny was sitting staring into the shadows.

"What do you think your doin' huh boy?"

The wind picked up and Johnny looked up. The forest didn't seem so frightening any more. It actually seemed rather pretty. The way the moon hit the trees. As he gazed into the moonlit forest, the light looked like it was dancing.

All of a sudden, Benny took off again, straight into the trees. Johnny stopped for a minute, and then he took a step into the trees as well. Then another. And another. Pretty soon, he was running through the forest chasing his old dog again.

When he caught up with him he found Benny standing still, this time in a small clearing with the moon shining on him. Johnny leaned down to pet his head. Then he looked up.

He smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Johnny and Benny didn't show up at the market. That was the first time in a long time. Every one began to worry, when suddenly they heard a soft bark.

Everyone turned around, relieved. 

Then, it grew quiet. Before them stood an old, old man. A woman gasped as she realized it was Johnny. Muffled whispers went through the crowd of shoppers. 

It was Johnny all right, but.....he was different. He had become an old man over night. His hair was white, his face wrinkly, and Benny; he walked with a limp and seemed old as well. 

Johnny looked around and smiled. His light blue eyes sparkled and he said, "Won't you let old Johnny come and play today?"

For awhile, everyone was shocked, but they slowly got over it. It was still old Johnny. He looked older and he slowed down, but he seemed happier than ever.

But that, that was a few years ago. Tonight ,however, was an eventful evening as well. As was previously said, the moon was full and glowing. The land was calm.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard. Back down in the small town, a door to a small farmhouse flew open.

Many tall dark figures entered Johnny's home. The house was still. The figures walked around the small space until they came to a small study. There was a large desk and a dark red chair facing away from the entry.

The cloaked men all raised long, thin sticks and muttered to each other. 

The chair slowly turned around to reveal Johnny himself, older than ever. He was smiling his kind smile and said," Finally came hmm?" 

The dark figures stood silent momentarily, then one raised his long stick and pointed it at the man.

Johnny laughed.

The dark figure muttered something and Johnny fell. The dark figures gathered around him. The old man lay there with a smile on his face. They picked him up and disappeared with a pop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hello again!

Don't worry! Next chapter is all about Harry! lol 

And it's longer.

Hope to get some reviews!

Bye! : )

~*~Natalie~*~ 


	2. Summer Time, Hair Salons, and Black Jack...

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything else you recognize from the books or whatever. All that belongs to J. K. Rowling. I only own every thing you don't recognize. (Like the plot)

: )

Author's Note: I'm gonna try to make all the chapters longer than the last one all right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Secrets of Times Before

Chapter 2 

Summer Time, Hair Salons, and Black Jackets 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WAKE UP!!!"

"NOW"

Harry shot up like a bullet in his small bed. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he recognized his surroundings. 

"Get UP!" yelled the increasingly annoying voice of Harry's aunt.

Harry frowned and slowly crawled out of his bed and walked toward his door. He opened it and quickly swung it forward hard. This caused his aunt who had been about to bang on his door again to jump backwards clutching her hand.

"Good morning to you as well." Harry calmly stated, running his hand through his messy bed hair.

Petunia looked about to scream at her nephew, but then she seemed to calm herself and said, "Come downstairs for breakfast now."

Harry's face remained expressionless as he stared at her for a moment and then closed his door. Footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs a few moments later. Harry sighed again and walked over to the mirror.

It had been two weeks since Harry had left Hogwarts and the Durshley's had received their threat from Moody & co. Things around the house had indeed gotten better since then. Well, as good as they were possibly going to get around here anyway.

On the ride home from the station, the Durshley's had been in some kind of semi-shock from being threatened by a man with a glass eye, a pink-haired woman, and a man who said fellytone. Then again, they all could have been considering becoming mimes.

For a few days, everyone seemed to ignore Harry completely. This of course didn't bother Harry in the least. 

Then they finally seemed to grasp the reality that Harry actually existed. Uncle Vernon began to give Harry grunts of acknowledgement in the mornings. Dudley hadn't tried to beat him up yet.

One day Harry had been sitting in the garden, when his aunt came out and got in the car. She rolled down the window and yelled at Harry, " Are you going to get in or not?"

That had almost sent Harry into a coma. Actually when Harry realized that they were going shopping, that's what almost put him in a coma.

When they got to the mall, Harry was slightly lost and had to follow Petunia very closely. As they walked into a store some girls came out and stared at him. Harry supposed it was because he was wearing a large black t-shirt and jeans that were at least two sizes to large, curtosy Dudley. And of course there was the fact that they were entering a very nice clothes shop for the teenagers of the area and Harry, dressed the way he was, was following a Petunia who was dressed like she was going to church.

Harry had gotten some shirts that were the right size and a pair of jeans that day. When they got home, Harry had been to shocked to ask questions, so he just quietly went up to his room.

He had written Lupin and everyone to tell them that the Durshley's were being a lot better and to avoid having an entire parade wizards breaking into the house. He'd gotten some letters from Ron and Hermione as well. Everyone seemed to think that Harry was going to fall into some kind of psycho rage fit. In every single letter, from anyone, at some point it would ask him if he was ok and tell him not to do anything that he would regret.

Of course he wasn't ok! Harry didn't really care to be reminded of the fact that Voldemort was back and probably going to try to kill him again or that his godfather was dead or of any other terrible thing that could possibly occur in his future. Nobody seemed to quite grasp that idea though.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Same messy black hair, same green eyes, nothing different. He glanced up at his reflections' forehead. The lightening shaped scar was still there. Not that he expected it to disappear.

He pulled on his jeans and a long black t-shirt. He didn't bother to brush his hair, as he had finally accepted the fact that it would never be tamed and pulled on socks and shoes.

Harry wasn't really in a depressed state or going to start balling or go into a psycho fit of rage. He just wanted everyone to stop acting like it and to be left alone. 

Harry went down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Vernon was sitting at the table reading the paper. Dudley was concentrating on a bowl of cereal, a grapefruit, and a banana. Petunia was over by the sink soaking her hand, which made Harry smile slightly.

No one seemed to notice him come in so Harry walked quietly over to the table and sat down. He leaned back in his chair and wore another expressionless face. A moment later both Vernon and Dudley looked up. Without moving Harry quietly almost whispered "boo."

Dudley shrieked and Vernon jumped a little. Harry had become partial to tormenting the Durshley's since they could no longer scream at him without worrying about wizards banging down their door.

As Aunt Petunia had so nicely put it, "Oh, what the neighbors would think!"

Vernon turned a lovely shade of purple and started, "BOY I'"

Then he stopped and made a small growling sound and began to read the paper again. Dudley glared at Harry as he went to get a banana.

Later that day, when Harry was watching the news, Petunia and Dudley walked into the room and stared at Harry for a moment.

He was beginning to wonder if he was really that pretty when Petunia spoke up, "We're going to the mall."

Harry turned around and looked from one to the other.

Then she glared and said, "Are you coming or not."

Harry thought about it for a minute then nodded and stood up. Going to a place where there were people with mild intelligence was seemingly better than staying here.

Of course Harry didn't know that by "going to the mall" Petunia actually meant getting their hair done.

While Petunia was gossiping with the woman doing her hair and Dudley was getting a wittle hair cut, Harry sat in one of those leather couches by the window staring glumly out at passer Byers. 

Nothing particularly interesting happened for quite some time. When Dudley had finished getting his hair cut Petunia motioned them over.

She was still getting her hair done. As Harry walked over, the woman trimming Petunia's bangs stared gawkingly at Harry's head. 

Petunia told them to go do whatever they wanted for an hour. Dudley seemed very happy. Harry however, had no idea where to go. 

Dudley ran over to an arcade and coincidently, his two friends Piers and Ernie were there also. They caught sight of Harry and began to walk over to him with evil grins on their faces. Harry slipped into the crowd.

As he was standing in front of a jewelry shop Dudley came and slammed right into him. Harry fell to the ground but stood up quickly. He was about to yell at his cousin when he noticed the color had drained from Dudley's face.

Harry followed his gaze and saw a group of people wearing black cloaks standing in front of a cafe. At first Harry was about to push Dudley back toward the hair place but then he realized that the people actually teenagers. Two were wearing black jackets and pants. Most of them were wearing dark colors, which at first had reminded Harry of death eaters. 

Dudley had run off down the mall, but Harry stared at the group for awhile longer. One was holding a cup of coffee, but others seemed to have their hands in their pockets and looked quite uncomfortable. Others were simply leaning against the wall.

They all seemed to range between 15 and 17. Then one boy pulled out a long, thin, wooden stick from his pocket. Harry's eyes widened. The boy put it under his jacket and looked up. He whispered to the others and they looked up too.

At first Harry couldn't tell what they were looking at. Then he saw an approaching black figure. As it got closer, he saw it was a girl his age. She was wearing a long, black, leather looking jacket that went to her ankles. She wasn't extremely tall and her hair was dark and had red streaks in it.

Harry didn't get a good look at her face but she walked right up to the group. The boy pulled out the wand and handed it to the girl. She looked at it and nodded. The boy put it back in his jacket. She pulled something from a pocket that Harry couldn't see, but it made several of the teens look at the girl's hand with widened eyes.

They all began to walk down the walkway toward the exit. Harry started to walk after them. They were almost at the exit when the girl stopped and hit one of the others on the shoulder and they all stopped. Then they turned around and looked directly at Harry.

One of the boys started to walk towards Harry, but the girl's hand shot up and grabbed his arm and whispered something. He nodded.

The rest of them walked out of the mall, but the boy still stood staring at Harry. Harry walked up to him. As he did, he put his hand on his wand that rested in his pocket.

The boy said, "Don't be so obvious. There are muggles here."

Harry looked him in the eye and asked, "So you're a wizard as well?"

The boy laughed, turned around, and went through the exit.

Harry went outside as well, but there was no one out there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~Natalie~*~

Hey! Hope you liked it! I'll try to have another chapter up this friday or on the weekend. got school till then.

Bye!


	3. Dinner and a Dream

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter....blah....blah....blah. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. OK? Satisfied? I do own select characters and the plot ok? 

*Author's Note*~Please Review!~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Secrets of Times Before

Chapter 3

Dream

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The strange incident at the mall had baffled Harry entirely. Who the hell were these people? Wizards maybe, but they seemed different. And they were really uncomfortable in the mall. Not to mention the whole rain of darkness attire.

After Harry had gotten home with his aunt and cousin, he had been glared at furiously for 5 straight minutes. Apparently, Dudley had told Petunia that some of "Harry's people" had been at the mall. And of course that was Harry's fault. It always was. Later, at dinner, Uncle Vernon had had an incredibly fascinating debate with himself. His face remained in a contorted expression and of a particular shade of violet Harry had never seen before. Vernon couldn't seem to decide whether to scream at Harry, rip Harry's head off, remain silent, cause other bodily harm to Harry, starve Harry, or duck under the table for fear of a band of highly angry and pissed off wizards storming the kitchen. It was actually a fascinating evening.

After dinner, Harry finally got tired of the constant anti-Harry vibes and went back upstairs to his room. As Harry climbed up the stairs he heard the voices of his oh so brilliant relatives.

"Those people! In our own mall!" said the shrill voice of Petunia in what was supposed to be a whisper.

"That just shows you that..."

"I'm right here you know!" yelled Harry from the stairs.

The voices quieted as Harry continued up the stairs. The immense stupidity of his relatives sometimes shocked Harry. Well, not really. They were the Durshley's after all. 

Harry walked over to the small green floor rug on his floor and lifted up a corner. He pulled up one of the floorboards underneath and picked up the contents. Harry remembered he used to stuff his homework in this place, but he didn't have the same problem with his "family" anymore. Now, he pretty much kept things he didn't want to see down there.

There was the picture album Harry had received from Hagrid in first year, some birthday cards, and all the letters he had received from Sirius in the previous years. Harry opened the photo album to the wedding picture and stared down at the smiling people with a blank expression. He looked at the letters and then back to the picture. There was Sirius smiling up at Harry, along with his mom and dad.

Harry looked up and out the window to the dark sky. It was cloudy that night and there was a light, chilly wind blowing across Privet Drive. The stars were little, bright pin pricks peeking through the silver fluffs of clouds. The moon was almost full and sent a silvery light down on the street and into Harry's room. He took one last glance at the picture before slamming it shut and tossing it back down into the floor with the letters. He replaced the floorboard and kicked the rug back over it. 

He walked over to the window and took one quick glance at the sky before pulling the curtains over it. He flipped on the lamp and grabbed a pair of baggy flannel pants and a bigger t-shirt and pulled them on.

He turned off the light quickly and went to bed early. He stared at the ceiling for a bit, but he eventually fell into a light sleep. Harry writhed around lightly for a few seconds while dreaming.

He was in a house somewhere and was looking down at a red headed woman and a man with messy black hair staring at a little baby in their arms. His parents.

Suddenly, the front door flew open and a dark shadowy figure stood in the frame.

Everything went black and Harry could hear screams and the sounds of things falling to the floor, and then there was the sound of a body falling. And then another.

Next, Harry was standing in the middle of a street. There were bodies all around, none of them moving. Harry could see an ambulance coming towards him, but he could hear no sirens. The world was in mute. Over to his right there were two men. One, tall and dark headed was leering over a smaller, paler blonde one. They were screaming at each other, and then the small man was gone. 

Harry then saw a flash of the dark haired man sitting in a cell staring out the bars. His hair was longer and his face dirtier.

The next flash was of another man with sandy brown hair staring out at the half full moon from a window high up somewhere.

Harry rolled over in his sleep and continued wiggling around a bit.

Now, he was standing in another living room somewhere. This one was brighter and the slight, salty smell of the ocean met Harry's nose. Over on a couch, a young woman, in her 20s, was sitting with a book in her lap. A small little girl was sitting next to her.

The woman had golden brown hair that went about 3inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were the dull blue-green color of the ocean. She was fairly tall and very pretty.

Her daughter, sitting next to her, had darker brown hair. She looked to be about four or five. Her eyes were a grayish color. Despite this, they looked very much alike. The same almond shaped eyes that sparkled with mischief. 

There was a bright flash of light, and the cheery homey room changed completely.

There was a huge hole blown in the wall and the carpet was covered in ashes and soot. Several dark cloaked bodies littered the ground. Beside the couch, the pretty woman's body lay sprawled in front of the little girl. The woman's eyes no longer sparkled. They were dull; dead.

The little girl was shaking her mother and screaming. She stopped screaming and looked down to her left hand. Her tear stained face then looked directly at Harry. She lifted her hand up and there was a bloody cut across it.

Harry's head suddenly filled with the screams of people crying out.

Harry shot up and leapt out of bed and onto his feet. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*~Natalie~*~

Could someone please actually review? PLEASE!

Bye! : )


End file.
